From Me to Heaven
by MSN1412
Summary: Andai waktu bisa diulang kembali. / "Happy Birthday Kaitou KID…. Aku harap, hadiah yang begitu sederhana ini bisa kau terima. Dariku … ke surga…." / Special birthday fic for Kaito. / semiAU-AT. KaiShin/KIDShin. Warning inside. SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


_Kalau saja, waktu bisa diulang kembali…. Kalau saja, waktu bisa dipermainkan…._

_Kalau saja … aku bisa kembali ke saat itu…._

_Meskipun, aku mengetahui kalau aku akan menerima hukuman dari Tuhan karena telah mengubah atau memberhentikan hidup dan waktu…._

_Tapi, kalau saja keinginan itu bisa terwujud…._

_Aku ingin mengubah semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang aku rasakan saat ini…._

… _kembali terjadi…._

**.**

* * *

**From Me to Heaven**

**Genre: Angst slight Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: KIDxShinichi slight KIDxConan**

**Warning: AT, semiAU, second POV (from Shinichi side), OOC, Chara Death, some kind of typoness and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read!**

**SPECIAL FOR KAITO B'DAY! (21 June)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**From Me to Heaven © MSN1412**

* * *

.

.

Kau tetap melangkahkan kakimu dengan membawa karangan bunga yang telah tertata rapi beserta secarik kertas pada karangan bunga itu ke suatu tempat. Meskipun suasana disekitarmu sepi senyap, tak ada suara yang berbunyi kecuali suara hembusan angin yang menemani gelapnya siang pada hari itu, dan tak ada seseorang di sana kecuali dirimu yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dan karangan bunga mawar yang beragam warnanya yang kau bawa tuk seseorang.

"Harap aku tidak terlambat," gumammu pelan. Mengkhawatirkan kalau kau tidak bisa tiba tepat waktunya, dan kemudian kau mempercepat langkah kakimu agar tiba di sana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kau tiba di tempat tujuanmu. Di sebuah batu nisan yang walaupun ada ratusan—bahkan ribuan—batu nisan yang mengelilinginya. Di sebuah batu nisan yang akan diberikan sebuah karangan bunga darimu.

"Maaf … aku terlambat," ucapmu pelan terhadap batu nisan itu, sambil kau meletakkan karangan bunga yang kau bawa di batu nisan itu. Namun setelah itu, kau hanya berdiri tegak, menundukkan kepalamu sambil melihat batu nisan yang masih tegak berdiri di depanmu.

Sambil berharap, kalau kejadian itu … TIDAK akan terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

_Dulu. Dulu sekali…._

.

.

Kau pun melintasi berbagai kenangan dengan seseorang yang kau temui saat ini. Dimulai dari dirimu yang bersosok 7 tahun yang bertemu dengan dirinya yang bersosok 'Pencuri Budiman Kaitou 1412', sang rival baru yang ingin menantang kecerdasanmu. Hingga perlahan waktu, kau dan dia … sudah seperti team worker. Meskipun sangat aneh, kalau pencuri dan detektif bisa saja bekerja sama. Layaknya _Tom and Jerry _yang terkadang bisa berkerja sama dan mengerti satu sama lain, walaupun mereka selalu bermusuhan.

Dulu kau bahagia, bahagia karena bisa memecahkan misteri pencuri yang dikenal dengan nama 'KID' itu, hingga kau hampir bisa menangkapnya. Namun dia bisa melarikan diri dari hadapanmu, dan berlari menuju pancaran bulan. Kau bisa saja kesal, kau bisa saja menggertakkan gigimu. Tapi, kau pun juga mengetahui kalau kecerdasannya sama kuat denganmu.

'_Suatu hari, aku akan menangkapmu dan menyelidikimu tepat di bawah pancaran matahari. Lalu akan kubuka topeng kebohonganmu itu dan kubawa kau ke tempat terakhirmu … di penjara!'_ Kalimat itulah, yang menjadi pemicumu tuk menangkap KID kalaupun dia akan muncul di suatu tempat, dan pada suatu hari nanti.

.

.

"Dulu aku pernah berjanji tuk menangkapmu. Dan entah kenapa, kalimat-kalimat itu masih mengiung di kepalaku. Aku … dulu aku bodoh sekali ya, KID?" ucapmu singkat, walaupun batu nisan di depan matamu itu tidak akan menyahut apa yang telah kau katakan. Seperti berkata dengan diri sendiri.

Lalu, kau mengeluarkan seringai biasamu, seringai licik kalau kau telah bertemu dengan KID. Kembali melintasi kenangan-kenangan lucu dengannya.

.

.

Kau takkan melupakan waktu dimana kau dijatuhkan dari sebuah kapal balon udara yang melayang dengan ketinggian ribuan meter oleh ketua grup teroris 'Red Siamese Cat', dan diselamatkan oleh seorang pelayan yang tak kau duga kalau dia adalah KID. Kau dibawa KID ke suatu tempat di Sakushima, lalu kau meminta dia tuk menyamar sebagi dirimu. Berbagai kejadian dengannya pada saat itu tidak bisa kau lupakan, seperti dirimu dan KID yang hampir diterbangkan oleh angin setelah ditumpangi oleh helikopter kepolisian, sampai kau dan dia bekerja sama melawan grup 'Red Siamese Cat'.

Kau pun menyentuh bagian pipi kirimu yang dilekatkan oleh sebuah perban, sambil teringat sesuatu….

"_RASAKAN INI!" serumu sambil menendang bola dari sabukmu dengan sepatu bertenagamu tepat ke arah musuh, hingga dia pingsan di tempat walaupun memaksakan diri tuk bangkit. Kemudian kau terjatuh dengan luka memar di pipi kirimu karena serangan tak terduga darinya. Merasa lega musuh telah terbaring lemah, kau pun mengeluh lega karena semuanya telah berakhir._

"_Wow, hebat juga kau," seru KID sambil berjalan kehadapanmu, dan kau hanya memberikan senyuman bahagia kepadanya. Kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi datar sesaat KID berjongkok di hadapanmu dan memberikan senyuman tulus terhadapmu._

"_Dan ini … 'medali tuk sang prajurit'," gumamnya sambil menempelkan sebuah perban dan menutupi luka memar di bagian pipi kirimu dengan lembut. Kau hanya terheran aja dengan dirinya, begitu tulus dan baiknya dia menolongmu. Walaupun itu kecil._

… Hingga sekarang, perban yang masih melekat di pipi kirimu itu belum mau kau lepaskan, tawaan kecil darimu masih kau keluarkan. Hingga tawaan itu terhenti sendirinya. Sebuah tetesan dari salah satu matamu dikeluarkan begitu saja dan terjatuh ke tanah, sambil kau mengingat akan kejadian itu.

.

.

Setelah kau kembali ke wujud aslimu, kau merasa tidak mau lagi berhadapan ataupun mendatangi tempat yang KID bakal ditargetkan. Kau hanya mengeluarkan kata _'capek'_ kalaupun ditanyakan alasan tidak datang ke tempat pertunjukannya, dan mereka tidak mengetahui … kalau ada satu alasan tertentu kau tidak mau datang sampai bertemu dengannya.

"Basa-basiku dengan KID sudah selesai. Dia punya dunianya sendiri, dia punya petualangannya sendiri. Mana mungkin … aku bakal menemani petualangan dia lagi." Begitulah yang kau ucapkan.

Kau selalu mencari-cari cara agar bisa menjauhi dirimu dengan KID, walaupun dia bersikeras tuk mengundang dirimu ke acaranya, walaupun dia telah ratusan kali datang ke rumahmu. Sampai KID mencari tahu alasan dirimu yang selalu dan ingin menjauh darinya.

Semuanya pun terungkap … pada hari itu.

.

Waktu itu hujan turun begitu derasnya, sang Bulan tidak bisa muncul karena malam itu … gumpalan-gumpalan awan telah menghalanginya. Kau pada waktu itu ada di bagian atas di sebuah gedung dengan keadaan basah kuyup, bersama KID yang sama basah kuyup tapi telah bersimbah darah. Mulutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti, jas putihnya yang terkotori dengan cairan merah yang berasal dari bagian dadanya yang hampir tertembus oleh bagian punggungnya. Bukan satu, namun dua … ataupun tiga luka akibat peluru dari orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang tidak kau kenal. Bukan mengenai dadanya pula, namun peluru tersebut tepat mengenai vital dan jantungnya.

Darah dari dadanya masih saja mengalir bersamaan dengan derasan hujan, mengalir hinggan dirimu yang berpijak dan masih memegang bagian dadanya. Mencoba tuk menghentikan aliran darahnya yang masih keluar walaupun telapak tanganmu akan berbekas oleh darahnya.

"OHOK!"

Kau terkejut KID terdahak sambil mencengkramkan bagian jantungnya, dan mengeluarkan cairan darah lagi. Kau hampir mengeluarkan cairan dari kedua pelupuk matamu, tidak mau melihat ini terjadi kembali. Tapi KID masih mengeluarkan senyuman tulusnya, senyuman yang membuktikan kalau dirinya masih hidup … kalau dirinya masih bernapas di depan detektif favoritnya.

"KID. Mau tidak mau kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!" serumu bersikeras.

"Ti … tidak usah, Tantei …-kun. Akupun sudah mengetahui … ka-kalau hidupku akan berakhir sampai sini," ucapnya terbata-bata, meskipun kedua kelopak matanya sudah tidak kuat tuk melihat.

"Tujuanku … telah tercapai. Pandora itu … telah kumusnahkan, dan hidupku … bakal bertahan dalam beberapa me—" Tiba-tiba ucapan KID terhenti dengan dahakan yang begitu sakit hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya kembali.

Kau masih menggertakkan gigimu, tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata untuknya. Semenjak kau bersikeras tuk menjauhinya, semenjak kau menjalani hidupmu di duniamu sendiri. Air mata dari kedua matamu pun mulai menetes, bersamaan dengan hujan yang masih saja turun dengan derasnya.

Kau pun menyadari … bahwa kau mulai menyesali semua perbuatanmu selama ini.

"Maaf … maaf kalau aku selalu menjauhimu! Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa datang ke pertunjukanmu selama ini!" sesalmu dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti. "Aku.… Aku ingin menikmati duniaku sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun aku terperangkap sebagai Conan, dan juga … aku tidak mau berbasa-basi dengan pencuri lagi. Khususnya … khususnya…." Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanmu setelah kau mengeluarkan semua kesesalanmu terhadap KID sampai sekarang. Kau meringis kecil melihat kondisi KID yang sepertinya tidak akan bertahan dengan waktu yang lama di dunia ini.

Sampai kau terkejut, melihat KID yang menerima semua perkataanmu dengan seringai alaminya. Seringai yang akan kau lihat tuk terakhir kalinya. Sesaat, kau memeluk dirinya dengan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Merasa menyesal karena telah 'menelantarkan' dirinya, menyesal karena telah mengurangi rasa lengkap pada pertunjukkannya.

"Tidak apa … kau tidak mau … berhadapan denganku. Tidak apa-apa … kau tidak bisa … datang ke pertunjukanku," ucap KID sambil memotong ucapanmu, dan kau hanya meliriknya dengan airmatamu yang masih belum berhenti.

Dia berkata lagi, "Yang penting … aku sudah bahagia … kau ada di sisiku. Kau yang … telah menemaniku … sampai saat ini. Kau yang … telah menjadi … rival favoritku selama ini. Terima kasih, Tantei-kun … buat semuanya. Aku … sangat … bahagia."

Tak lama kemudian, KID pun terbaring jatuh ke pangkuanmu. Lalu kau rasakan tubuh KID yang semakin lama semakin dingin, dan wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang telah tertutup. Aliran darah dari dadanya pun terhenti, namun air matamu yang bercampur dengan derasan hujan pun belum berhenti. Kau mencoba tuk menyadarinya, berharap kalau masih ada titik kehidupan lagi padanya. Namun, segalanya terlambat. Bagaikan sang merpati yang telah terbang bebas dari sangkarnya, KID telah terbang bebas ke alam yang lebih jauh dari tempat yang kau pijak saat ini. Dan tidaklah kau ketahui jika segala kalimat yang ia ucap tadi … adalah sebuah ucapan terakhir untukmu, sebuah pelampiasan bahagia karena dirimu … dia masih hidup bahagia di dunia ini.

Hujan masih membasahimu dan raga KID yang masih memelukmu, membuat hatimu terasa sakit. Sakit hingga kau tidak kuat tuk menahannya. Kau pun memeluknya erat, seraya ingin merasakan momen ini tuk terakhir kali. Meskipun, kemeja putihmu melekat bersama darah darinya, beserta tetesan air matamu yang masih saja belum berhenti….

.

.

… Dan tetesan air itupun masih terjatuh di pijakanmu yang masih melirik batu nisan itu. Sambil mengingat rasa sesalmu, sambil berharap untuk bisa kembali lagi ke waktu itu. Berharap tuk mengubah semua takdir yang telah terjadi.

Namun apalah yang terjadi … sudahlah terjadi. Manusia tidak bisa mengubah takdir masa lalu, manusia hanya menerima takdir yang dia buat dengan manis atau pahit.

"Maaf, KID. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang tidak mau ku lihat. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melupakan kejadian yang kubenci itu … hingga aku ingin mencubit pipiku dengan kerasnya dan seolah berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk," sesalmu terhadap batu nisan itu.

"Walaupun begitu … aku masih tetap mengunjungimu, rasa sesal di dadaku sudah semakin reda semenjak aku mengunjungimu setiap dua kali setahun. Dan aku ke sini … karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Tepat pada tanggal 21 Juni ini…."

Kau memasukkan tanganmu ke sebuah saku di jas bajumu, dan mengambilkan sesuatu lalu kau letakkan tepat di sebelah karangan bunga. Sebuah kotak putih nan mungil berhiaskan pita berwarna biru. Sambil mengusap kedua matamu dan mencoba tuk berhenti menangis, kau pun berjongkok sambil mengelus halus batu nisan itu.

"Happy Birthday Kaitou KID…. Tidak _… Kuroba Kaito-kun_. Aku harap, hadiah yang begitu sederhana ini bisa kau terima. _Dariku … ke surga…_," ucapmu halus, dan kembali tersenyum terhadapnya walaupun senyumanmu itu masih terbekas kesedihan pada waktu itu. Kemudian kau mencium batu nisan yang tertulis 'Kuroba Kaito a.k.a Kaitou KID' dengan tahun dimana ia dilahirkan sampai ia mati di depan matamu. Kau tetap menciumnya walaupun takkan mungkin dia akan membalas ciumanmu.

Setelah kau menciumnya, kau berbisik pelan, "Sebelum aku pergi, izinkanlah diriku tuk mengucapkan ini terhadapmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sampai nanti aku akan bertemu denganmu."

Kemudian kau berdiri tegak sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal terhadapnya, dan berjanji tuk kembali lagi 6 bulan kemudian. Lalu kau melangkahkan kedua kakimu dan pergi dari hadapan ribuan batu nisan yang masih berdiri tegak, khususnya dia. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega, walaupun perlahan demi perlahan.

Setelah kau pergi, kau tidak mengetahui kalau jiwa KID telah melihatmu selama ini. Dia hanya melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang telah kau letakkan di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Begitu ia buka, tak bisa ia bayangkan kalau kau memberikan sebuah cincin emas disertai permata merah nan mungil sebagai hiasan. Kau memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya setelah dia menerima hadiahmu … setelah dia mendengar ceritamu, dan dia menerimanya dengan tulus dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes. Walaupun tak terlihat.

Sambil teringat akan ucapanmu sebelum kau pergi darinya, dia pun menjawab pelan, _'Ya…. Aku juga mencintaimu, Tantei-kun. Dan aku akan menunggumu, walaupun bertahun-tahun aku akan menunggu. Omong-omong …_

… _Terima kasih … atas hadiah yang sangat indah ini.'_

Kau pun merasakan jawaban tersebut melalui angin yang berhembus bersamanya dan menghentikan langkahmu, lalu melirik kembali balik batu nisan Kaito. Desiran air matamu kembali mengalir, mengalir tanpa henti hingga jatuh ke pijakanmu. Aliran matamu itu … disertai dengan senyuman tipismu yang kau keluarkan, merasa bahagia setelah kau melihat kotak putih darimu yang telah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Merasa bahagia karena KID telah menerima hadiah ulang tahunnya darimu.

.

'_Darimu … kepada surga. Kepada sang Kuroba Kaito….'_

**.**

* * *

**A/N: forgive me to make you sad cause of this. tapi kayaknya bakal gagal nangis deh soalnya nih fic ancur lebur dan non-edit sama sekali w(OAOw)**_  
_

**tadinya sih mau bikin hepi2 tuk ultahnya Kaito, tapi malah gini... yg ultahnya yg mati._. #diinjekreader dan omong2 aku membuat satu lagi di FMKI(?) yang pairingnya...kayaknya begitu awkward di telinga kalian semua.-.v**

**.**

**but, thank you sooo much for reading thiis! ^w^ akhir kata, mohon reviewnya?:) Jaa-na~!**

_**Love and Peace, MSN1412**_


End file.
